User talk:Iqskirby
Archive User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 1 ''Epic Yarn'' stage overviews Since the challenge of making these stage overviews was tasked to the both of us, I wanted to tell you some stuff that'll lower the confusion. When it comes to the stage overviews, the stubs began appearing starting with the stage Mole Hole. With the exception of the boss stages and Cloud Palace, all of them are stubby after that one. That means there's 38 stage overviews to be upgraded. Would it be okay if each of us did 19 of them? I'll let you choose the stages you would like to do. How does this sound? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:56, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I was rather uncertain how I wanted to go about this to be honest. As far as I'm concerned, Changtau was the one who did the full stage overviews. They are extremely detailed as well, which is a bit concerning for us, as our efforts may not result in a much precision. My point being, it'd be rather odd for the first few stages to have outstanding overviews but have stages thereafter be only satisfactory. Iqskirby Hi there. 14:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :However, for our sakes, I think I found a jackpot. http://www.ign.com/wikis/kirbys-epic-yarn/Walkthrough Iqskirby Hi there. 14:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh. Great find. I'll start doing it tomorrow. Let's just be careful not to completely plagiarize their info. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait... the guides for each individual chapter are empty. :( Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean. Did you go to the walkthrough section? They seem to have everything there regarding how to get the collectibles. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The stuff regarding collectibles is there, but the stage guides are empty. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::On second thought, the collectibles stuff is on the stage guides, so yeah, it's not there. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::What are you suggesting? Iqskirby Hi there. 15:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll go into a little more detail- the link you posted here works just fine, but when I click on a sub-link on the page (Say, the link to the Quilty Square guide), it takes me to a page with no content, complete with IGN's 'Bummer. This page has NO content. Thx, IGN' message. :::::: Perhaps this problem is unique to me. Do the sub-links take you to pages with content? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I see. Yes, they do display content on them; it has instructions regarding how to obtain the collectibles, and even pictures to go with it. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:59, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ôdd. Sadly, it's not working for me. I'll look for other options for myself. Good find either way! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Did you consider changing the browser you're using? Iqskirby Hi there. 16:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I appreciate your suggestion, but I actually found another, similar resource. ::::::::::How about this idea- I'll do the second half of the undone overviews, while you can do the first 19 undone overviews. Does this sound good? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure, but for consistency's sake, what is the source you're using? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, here's the link: http://www.mahalo.com/kirbys-epic-yarn-walkthrough/ ::::::::::::From what I can gather, it's the same content but it shows up better on my browser. If there are any problems with it, just let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Seems sufficient, but I feel there might be one more thing to this; we're probably going to have to play Epic Yarn yet again, that or find a let's play, which I do know of one. I'm not sure if the source you've given me has videos on it; on my side, I'm missing some plug-ins, so some things aren't showing up for me. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, it does not have videos on it on my side either. I can probably just play the game. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:20, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Alright. Unfortunately, I might have to rely on videos; my Wii is having issues with certain discs, so I'm not sure I can play it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry it's not working so well. Nevertheless, it seems we have a plan. Best of luck- if you need me to see or try anything in KEY let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Alright. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Why did you delete my message from that other users User talk. I was just curious and wanted to ask him what he meant on that edit summary message thing. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry ignore the above message I didn't realize my message was at the bottom of the talk pageand that you replied to me. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright, we all make mistakes. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:48, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please delete Frankie's page on the FHFIF wikia :It's funny how we both have a similar idea at the same time: talk to the other. If you haven't seen my message, I'll make an abridged one here: I'm not helping you, we're not helping you, stop this petty nonsense. You will get banned if you keep up your behavior which includes vandalism and spam. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:47, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry... For getting back to the issue so late and being so brash about the whole Captain Stitch/Spike Bomb thing. I undid my edits, after realizing that Captain Stitch never attacks in the manner I suggested. I know I've probably pressed this before, but I noticed you've been making a good amount of contributions (and have exhibited behavior I'd expect from a sysop) and I'd like to suggest requesting adminship. 3rd time is a charm! BNK [ |T| ] 22:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I too would support you this time around should you decide to go for adminship again. It seems like you're ready. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 22:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :@BNK, no hard feelings. I was rather annoyed with it at the time, but I knew better than to try to deliberately upset someone. I do appreciate the feedback regarding the adminship potential. I really hope I'll be able to get the game soon after it comes out this time 'round; I was unable to achieve that with Rainbow Curse, and while I had Triple Deluxe, I didn't start doing edits related to it quite some time later. This summer is going to be a busy one for me; going to a summer college program that starts not too long after school is out, and it last for 8 weeks. So much for it being summer break. I also have a bit of a dilemma between getting it or Tri Force Heroes. I'll probably get both, but I have the feeling things will probably get iffy, and that's not fun. Regardless, I'll be doing my best to do what I see fit. If I can't get the game, I suppose I'll watch gameplay videos. At this point I'm just hoping someone doesn't spoil the final boss this time; that seems to be an ongoing trend unfortunately. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Dedede Clone(s) Thanks for fixing it up, it just bothered me with the improper grammared name. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 00:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Regarding President Haltmann 2.0 I'm confused; I'm pretty sure that he was made by purple liquid like later clone bosses(Dark Matter and Sectonia, to be precise)...what's the point of all that? Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Does it show the purple liquid when fighting him? I don't recall seeing that. And if that were the case, why is he "2.0" instead of "Clone"? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe we should let the other admins know; and if it's false...well, it can't be helped. Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:45, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Why would we need to tell the admins about this? This isn't a big issue or anything. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I just went through The True Arena, didn't find a single droplet of purple within his battle. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:55, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::So it is false. I guess we can close this discussion. I'm very sorry for the interuption. Rorosilky5 (talk) 14:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::What do you mean it's fake? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:37, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::By that, I mean I'm sure I heard it somewhere from a fansite(you guessed it, TVTropes). Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I do go to TV Tropes occasionally, but I didn't do anything regarding this game. Regardless, his presence is still unexplained. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::: There's an explosion of purplish-pink goop during Pres. Haltmann's defeat animation, even when you're fighting the normal Haltmann (y'know, where he falls to the ground in his stylish chair?) ::::: Dylanius The Blue Kirby (I still need a real signature) 16:00, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The explosion is noticeably purplish, but that's an explosion, not necessarily goop. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Planet Popstar 'Map' This isn't exactly wiki business, but I'd just like to ask you something. Assuming you are still planning on making a blog post about Popstar's geography, I'd like to know if you would like me to help you create some sort of diagram or map of the planet based on what we know so far. I believe it could work as a good visual aid for your post. I'm not exactly sure how such a diagram would be created quite yet, but I'm sure we could work something out, should you want it to be made. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 20:50, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. That'd be a neat idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Great! I'll brainstorm some ideas. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I've come up with two basic design ideas. The first is the easier of the two ideas. We would use a couple of pictures of a generic star shape to show the front and back of Popstar. Depending on what you come up with for the post, we can label/put pictures of the different locations on Popstar in the correct places, and any islands or other objects that have been around or near Popstar at some point can be perhaps put around a different star shape. The second would require a lot more effort. Simply put, we would 'merge' different elements of the official artwork/sprites of different Kirby games in order to create a more realistic diagram of Popstar and the stuff surrounding it. What do you think about these ideas? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :The latter sounds interesting, but due differing pixel densities, resources, an what not, I don't think we could really do that. I suppose the first one will do. Also, this blog post is taking a lot longer than expected. It took more than an hour just to talk about Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure, and I needed a break from that. Currently, I'm working on the Kirby Super Star part of things. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:42, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, the first idea it is then. ::I made a simple base for what I thought the first idea could be. It's not exactly artistic by any means, but I believe it could work. Feel free to make any changes to the design. Any input? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 15:16, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a start. We'll work with it for now. I'll get back to my blog post when I have the time (and patience). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::And I've only gotten up to ''Kirby's Adventure... ::::I tried to follow your post pretty closely. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for about a week, and this is probably all I'll be able to do until I get back. If you want to finish it, though, go ahead. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand you're going to be leaving for a week. That'll be fine. I'll see if I can do anything. Everybody leaving these days. I already left; I'm at Stanford for 8 weeks, and my fourth week will be starting tomorrow. Unfortunately, this means I can't go online on my 3DS (aside from that one time of Tri Force Heroes) so I can't send my posts to miiverse. Well, see you in a week, when that happens. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:19, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::See you soon. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:40, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Like Meta Knightmare, I Return I'm officially back. It appears plenty of stuff has happened in the two weeks I was gone. If it's no trouble, would you give the rundown of the important events and updates that've transpired? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 20:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Welcome back. From what I can recall, not too much happened. Someone decided to get all iffy about colors again regarding WolfWrath and Heavy Anaconda (that page is cursed), but it's been dealt with. Someone renamed Kracko and Kracko-related pages to a word I choose not to say, but those have all been reverted and the editor is blocked. People are also particularly upset that Star Dream Soul OS hasn't been done. I think with how people are acting, we may have to change the claim policy to one month instead of two, It's amazing how impatient people can be. Anyway, I suggest you finish up Susie (or at least put down the finished sections of your draft on her official article), and then get to Star Dream Soul OS. There's also something else I want to talk about. I'm sure you're aware of the Kirby RP that's been going on around here in the forum. It's been going on for more than a year now (March of last year was the start to be specific), it currently has 9 threads, and more than 4000 messages (the forum as a whole has only over 5000, so this series of threads is almost 80% of the content). Is this something we should be concerned with? Also, geography (you can read the section above for a bit of an explanation). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm working on Susie today--I might even have it done by tomorrow if nothing comes up. Perhaps the claim system is a bit long... If no one (on this wiki) protests, I think we should shorten it for all new claims. I'll deal with that later. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) RfA Passed Congratulations on becoming an administrator! I will leave you with the and the words BNK left me with: "You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work." NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Like Kirby, I have Returned to Dream Land Hey Iqs! I'm back from my trip. I'm here to ask you, like Nerdy asked you and I when he left, what important events have happened since I've been gone. Thanks in advance! I do see that you have become an admin; many congratulations to you on that. I'm sure you will use those tools quite well! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :We're just making return references, one after another. From what I can recall, nothing big or of particular importance has occurred, although some name changes and such have occurred. Covered looker is now a separate entity here, and other conjectural titles that Kirbyellow had given us names to have been changed to such. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though not much happened, thanks for the update. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:24, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Roland 69 block I really don't like questioning your actions, but I feel that we should have given the user Roland 69 a warning before blocking him. Not that I disagree with the final decision; this user has added false info and disrupted other wikis before. It just seems like general protocol to give a warning shot first. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I didn't do a year or permanent though. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Changed it to a week. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 12:31, July 31, 2016 (UTC)